Physical damage
Physical damage is one of the three types of damage in League of Legends, the others being true damage and magic damage. Physical damage is dealt by all autoattacks, by some champion abilities and by some item effects. Statistics influencing physical damage Most physical damage is based on the champion's attack damage (but not all damage based on attack damage does physical damage). The physical autoattack damage is increased by attack speed, critical strike and armor penetration or reduction. A small number of champion abilities that deal physical damage can be strengthened with ability power. Not all physical damage sources proc life steal, but most that apply on-hit effects do. Champion abilities dealing physical that don't proc on-hit effects usually proc spell vamp. The amount of physical damage received is reduced by a certain percentage based on the target's armor or other damage reducing effects, such as . The effectiveness of armor can be reduced with armor penetration or reduction. Items that deal physical damage * as physical damage (60 max vs. minions). Unique Active: Deals (min. 100) as physical damage, heals for the same amount and steals 25% of the target's movement speed for 3 seconds (90 second cooldown) (550 range)|. +25 attack damage, +40% attack speed, +10% life steal.|3200}} * bonus physical damage to enemies near the target, and creates a field around the target for 2 seconds that slows enemy movement speed by 30% ( second cooldown) (half-sized field if ranged)|. +60 armor, +30 ability power, +10% cooldown reduction, +500 mana.|2900}} * to deal as physical damage|. Unique Passive – Awe: Grants attack damage. +1000 mana, +25 attack damage, +25% base mana regeneration.|2100}} * to units around your target – ( near the edge). Unique Active – Crescent: Deals to units around you – ( near the edge) (10 second cooldown)|. +75 attack damage, +100% base health regeneration, +12% life steal.|3300}} * * physical damage. These bolts apply on-hit effects. Unique Passive: Basic attacks deal an additional 10 physical damage on hit|. +70% attack speed.|2500}} * bonus physical damage ( second cooldown)|. +200 mana, +25 ability power.|1200}} * to units around your target – ( near the edge). Unique Active – Crescent: Deals to units around you – ( near the edge) (10 second cooldown)|. +40 attack damage, +100% base health regen.|1900}} * bonus physical damage ( second cooldown)|. Unique Passive – Rage: Basic attacks grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds on hit. Minion, monster, and champion kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds. This movement speed bonus is halved for ranged champions. +30 attack damage, +30 ability power, +30% attack speed, +10% critical strike chance, +8% movement speed, +250 health, +200 mana.|3703}} Champions that only deal physical damage The following list consists of Champions that only deal physical damage (not counting sources other than abilities and basic attacks, such as , or ) : * * * * * * Champion Abilities These are champions' abilities that deal but scale with : * deals + + physical damage. * deals + + physical damage per hit. * deals + + physical damage. * deals + + physical damage. * deals + + physical damage per blade. * deals + + physical damage. * deals + + physical damage per shot. * deals + + additional physical damage per auto attack. * deals + + physical damage to the first target and + + physical damage to the second target. ** deals + physical damage per wave. * deals + + physical damage. * deals + + % AD)}} physical damage. * deals + + % bonus AD)}} physical damage. * deals + + physical damage. * deals + + physical damage per stack. * deals + + physical damage. cs:Physical damage es:Daño físico fr:Dégâts physiques zh:物理傷害 Category:Gameplay elements